


Of All The Things You've Done Wrong

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 12:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10764333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Bruce is sitting in his cell in Arkham trying to figure out a way to get out of there when Dick suddenly appears in the Robin costume.





	Of All The Things You've Done Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> See end for warnings; will spoil fic.

Bruce is sitting in his cell in Arkham trying to figure out a way to get out of there when Dick suddenly appears in the Robin costume. Not sure whether Dick is a hallucination, Bruce stares at him curiously.

“Robin?”

Dick doesn’t say anything, he just slides to his knees in front of Bruce. Bruce looks down and realizes that he’s naked except for the straight-jacket. Dick’s gloved hand reaches for his cock. 

“Robin, what are you doing?”

“This is your hallucination, Bruce.”

“Stop.”

The word comes out as more of a moan as Dick’s head bends and his tongue flicks out at Bruce’s cock. Bruce squirms and tries to move away, but Dick just moves with him and takes Bruce’s cock down his throat.

“Robin… No…”

Bruce’s hips buck as Dick works his mouth on Bruce’s cock. Bruce keeps on trying to tell Dick to stop, but all that comes out are choked moans until Bruce finally comes with a growl.

“Dick…”

Dick stands and bends his head to kiss Bruce. Bruce finds himself kissing Dick harder and harder until he can taste his blood. Horrified, Bruce tries to pull back. When he finally manages to do so, Dick crumples to the ground, lifeless.

“No!” 

Bruce screams and screams until finally someone comes to sedate him.

**Author's Note:**

> Underage sex, gore, major character death, but all part of a hallucination.


End file.
